Conan vs Belmot
by KaitouKudou
Summary: Final chapter has been put in. (This story is now finished) Thank you for reading and thx for the reviews Dagron. :-p
1. precase

Conan VS Jin

Ch.1

I will be using ( ) for all of Conan's thoughts

Sorry guys, I put Lan instead of Ran because Lan is the jap pronunciation and forgot about it. So Yeah, LanRan.

"Its been, almost one and a half a year since the last time I saw him. I wonder what he's doing…" Lan looked up out the window upon the blue sky. A small smile covered by the sorrow shown in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lan-Ne e chan sister. His probably just caught in another case. After all he isn't a famous high school detective for nothing you know." Conan replied positively trying to comfort her. ( Don't worry Lan, I will one day find those guys that made me small with APTX4869 the poison's name that Conan drank and tell you my true feelings in my own words)

Conan looks up once more and smiles, "Well I'll be leaving now, I made a promise with my friends that we where gonna go to Touto Tower."

"K, have fun." Lan spoke out with an uneasy smirk hiding her sadness.

Conan said nothing as he opened the door and ran down the street.

Few moments later

"sup you guys, sorry I'm a bit late." Conan came running around the corner in front of the bus station where the rest of the detective boys were waiting.

"What took you so long?!" Mitsuhiko said in annoyence.

"Yeah, I'm hungry already." Genta spoke as he held a palm to his stomach.

"sorry, sorry. I ran into some trouble with the skate board on the way here, and besides, your always hungry anyways Genta." Conan teased.

"well, now that everyone has arrived, lets go. The bus is here." Haibara said in her usual cold cool way.

"Right, the important thing is that we're all here, lets go Conan-kun" Ayumi laughed as she grabbed his hand and almost dragging him on to the bus. Mitsuhiko and Genta twitched their eyes as they saw this.

Hundreds of different types of fish was sparkling in the tanks joyfully. From Alaskan Pollock to Periwinkles, to the Fugu or Puffer fish. The hours seem to fly by as they saw the spectaculars and the humorous. It was almost five when they decided to return.

The 5 walked down toward the station. They reached Touto street when something caught the corner of Conan's eye. It was a man dressed in a black suite holding a black suitcase walking into a back alley behind a small restaurant. (Nah, it can't be) he then saw something fall from the pocket. The object looked silver but he could not tell what it was from where he stood so he decided to go check it out. He slowed his pace and slipped quietly away from the rest of the group and ran to the site, and looked down.

"This is!!" He held in his hand a pistol bullet. (This is a derringer bullet. A small single shot hand gun can be carried in secrecy. But why would he have one of these?)

Conan followed him cautiously to the ally behind the restaurant where another man was can be seen from where he stands. Also dressed in all black.

"The target will be at the Beika Hall today at 8:00" A deep voice was heard from one of the men. "Remember, it is important that you do this quickly and un-noticed. The organization does not want any unnecessary actions so don't go on in and blow up the building. You are to kill him and him alone when the… Who's there!!?"

(shit!) Conan ran quickly out into the open street and leaned casually at the wall. One of the men ran out. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses so his face could not have been seen. The man looked around the street. Conan stood beside him pretending not to be nervous. The man returned after a while. "I guess it was just my imagination. Back to our talk Merlot"

Conan peeped over the corner again when a sudden slap on his back nearly flipped him inside out. "Conan-kun, what ya doing"

"ahaha-ha-ha Ayumi-chan. Nothing, nothing at all."

"You disappear the moment we don't keep an eye on you, humph."

"eh he he, sorry"

"Any ways lets go."

"kay"

"Hey Haibara?" Conan looked over.

"What is it?" Haibara looked up.

"Nevermind I'll ask you later." Conan stuttered. (what am I thinking. If I ask her about it now, I'll probably get these kids into this mess as well)

Haibara looked over and tilled of head questioningly.

They all bought their tickets and got on the train. As they sat on the train passing by the stations Haibara could see the uneasiness on Conan's face. She narrowed her eyes wondering about what he is thinking about. "Hey Conan-kun, we're at our stop." Haibara said casually.

"Huh? Oh, right lets go" Conan walked off. "Well, I and Haibara got to go meet with the professor at another place so we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"What?" Haibara asked asked but came to a sudden realization when she felt a tap on her back , "Oh, Right!"

"That better not be you wanting some alone time with her Conan-kun" Ayumi glared and scanned Haibara.

"Haha, its nothing like that." Conan replied.

"hmmmmm…" Ayumi looked at Conan with her face against his.

"What? Eh hehehe…he?"

"If you lie to me…. Be warned." Ayumi said with a Smirk.

(scary…)

"Yeah that's right Conan, you hurt Ayumi-chan and we won't be polite" Genta and mitsuhiko said with added hardness.

"De, don't worry" Conan said nervously.

"Meh, lets go home, I'm hungry and I want some Unajyius."Genta said, and the 3 walked off into the distance.

"So, what's this important thing u wanted to tell me?" Haibara asked.

"Do you know who Merlot is?" Conan replied in question.

With that, her eyes widened. Precipitation built on her forehead as she grabbed her arm with her opposite hands.

"From that, I take it as a yes" Conan laughed.


	2. merlot

Ch2.

Merlot

Haibara looked up and spoke still quivering from the name, "Yes, I know. He is the…"

"He is the…" Conan asked with his usual sharp eyes

"Never mind, that's not important."

"I figured you knew him cause its another wine name. Anyways, they said something about killing another target at 8:00pm tonight in the Beika Hall."

"No, you can not go!" Haibara bursted out with agitation.

"Don't you learn Haibara? You know no matter what you say or do I will go. I told you because I need you to do something for me."

"No I won't, not this time! You don't know this man. You don't know him. You don't.." She looks right up then left downward, as if to avoid eye contact.

"So, you do know something" Conan grins.

"Huh, no. I mean I know of his name and I sent him a few messages but that's about.."

"Don't deny it. I can tell, its written all over your face."

"NO!"

"You looked to your right upper side, that indicates you were remembering something of the past. Then you looked to your bottom left, this usually occurs to most people when they go into denial or tell a sudden lie."

Haibara's eyes opened wide.

"and from that, I can tell that I was right." Conan smiles gently at her, "It doesn't matter who he is to me. The fact that I know is that he is a member, and if you don't want to tell mea bout him then you don't have to."

"He was the leader of our assassination crew. Shinichi-kun, I can not go with you tonight into the city hall, but I can tell you this. He has a small scar on the bottom side of his chin and he is an excellent demolitionist. Even the boss himself fears him for if he turned against the organization then he holds the potential to do devastating damage to them. His a left handed man who smokes a lot."

"Hey wait a minute, how do you know so much about him?"

"He was… my guardian from when I was in America."

"What!…" Conan blasted in surprise.

"He was almost like a father to me when I didn't know anything about the secret organization, this maybe the one man who knows more about me then anyone else in the world right now. He is a genius when it comes to changing his appearance so I don't think that telling you what he looked like had made any difference as to how you may find him I suppose. But anyways, what is it that you want me to do?"

"I need you to go to the professor's house and get me the usual things and call Hattori over here and meet me in front of the city hall at exactly 7:45, this time I will need his help." Hattori, for the new readers, is the only other person other than the professor and Haibara that knows about conan's true identity and is also a high school detective."

"What about you?"

"I still have my own business to take care off. Don't mind me, just do what I told you."

"…"

Hey, I promise you, if things get bad I'll protect ya!"

"…Fine"

"Also, tell the professor to give Ran a call too. Tell her that I'll be staying over at his house today or something."

Once Conan finished this he dropped his skateboard and headed away.

Haibara turned around and mumbled, "Reckless fool.", smiled, and started walking home.


	3. The murder

Ch3.

The Murder

Conan checked his watch, 7:45, and looked both ways to see for any signs of neither. All of a sudden from behind him a hand grabbed him violently from behind holding his mouth. "So you found out about are plans earlier today did you?" A look of terror stroke across his face.

He kicked free from the man and turned quickly to face him. There stood non other than Hattori Heiji, the high school detective of the west.

"AHAHAHA!! You should have seen your face Kudou, was it ever funny AHAHA!" The young lad laughed.

"You! You bastard." Conan looked on him with teasing anger and pulled out his tranquilizer gun and targeted him.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Oh and here comes the professor and that little lady." Hattori looked up and pointed.

"Excellent." Conan ran to Agasa's car, "did you bring them?"

"Ohh. Shinichi, here's the things you asked for. Here I added night vision to these new pair of glasses, and look I fixed your skateboard." The professor introduced with excetment.

"Whoa, thanks professor." Conan replied excited about his new mod.

Professor turned around and pulled out a stack of chip like objects, "Here, I made these for you as well."

"What are they?"

"That's something I've just came up with today morning. When you peel the protective lair on the bottom this object become a small ball. Inside is a transmitter and when you kick it, it will release a special fluid that allows the object to stick to what ever surface it touches. But remember, the fluid is very soluble in water." Agasa explained.

"Hmm. That's interesting. Hey Kudou, you got it made. I think most of these stuff the police don't even have." Hattori looked upon each object with interest.

Haibara sitting in front of them spoke with her usual coolness, "So lets hear this plan of yours. The man is an excellent sniper, which means he can be in any of these buildings near by. He is an excellent demolitionist as well and knows how to use the perfect amount to do the exact amount of damage. How are you going to stop him let alone find him."

The young detective laughed with ease, "Don't worry about that, before you guys came I've scanned every area where the entry to the building can be seen and called Chief Megure to bring some of his men over and I stationed them in cover, 3 in each area to look for suspicious beings. As for demolition, that's not gonna happen. One, the building it self requires the destruction of 5 main Poles in order to do some sort of damage, each of these cement pole will most likely require a minimum of 10-20 pounds of dynamite. With all 5 that are 100 pounds of dynamite before the building will take damage. And this is the City Hall. The guards around this place is way too heavy to sneak 100 pounds of dynamite and hide it without being noticed, and I over heard in the conversation that they told him to kill that one man and only him and to not blow anything up because they wish this one to remain a mystery."

"If you knew that why did you bother checking?" Haibara questioned.

"Well according to what you said about him, I needed to make sure that he will follow that order. In this case I don't thing he would have done it even if the order wasn't there to begin with so I stopped worrying about it." The small boy explained looking ever so innocent to the casual eye.

"And the purpose of you bringing me into this mess is because?" Hattori asked half seriously.

"Oh that? I just wanted to see your face and show you a few places around Tokyo." Conan laughed. ( Sooo, how does it feel to be on the receiving side of your medecine)

Hattori thought: th..this guy….

"Well, we're off, later professor, Haibara" Our young hero turned his back with his companion and ran in to the building.

"I'm sorry you can not enter the building unless you have permission." A guard-man stopped us, as we were about to go in.

Conan looked up and smiled, "Mr. Guard-man this is my brother Hattori Heiji-kun, he came here because he wishes to do some investigating. We won't take long"

"Your that famous High school detective of the west, Hattori Heiji? The son of the chief of police in Osaka Hattori Heizou?" The guard spoke with admiration, "Ofcourse you may enter, take as long as you wish."

"Ah.. Oh, thank you." Hattori bowed and took his "younger brother" in with him. He bent down and looked at Conan with an irritated look and said "So this is why you called me all the way from Osaka huh. To be your ticket into the city hall. Man your evil, it costed me 4000 yuans to get to this place in time because I was told there was a emergency."

"hehe, don't take it that way. Besides there is a emergency and I might need your help again later" Conan gave a large smile showing his teeth and walked toward the Ballroom.

Hatrtori thought: MIGHT? The little bastard, I won't forget this

As they entered the ballroom many recognizable faces can be seen in the crowed.

"Famous Author, Sakamura Aogi. Computer software company owner, Yamakiku Soshi, famous actor Nakamura Kousuke, and actress, Kiakugi Kazuko, Foreign international trading company owner Amy Anderson, man this place is full of famed people all over." Hattori looked with astonishment

"Well it is a party of the mayor, I bet he don't' know half the people in here and just invited them because they are famous." Conan spoke with a low voice.

"Man, you really don't have any cute points you know that."

"Well excuuuse me, anyways I already took the most likely person that will get shot tonight."

"Yea, the one that's nervously standing over there right?" Hattori said pointing toward a small man in a corner in a red T-shirt trying to rub something on some cards

"No, do you see the cards he is holding. If my theory is right, he is probably going to give some sort of speech tonight on stage. I believe he is a careless fellow that possibly spilled something on the speech cards."

"How do you know that."

"Look at his pants and shirt and shoes, he has folding all over and a few scratch marks on his shoe that is made only when careless scratched by the oil brush when pressed to hard.

All these facts can add up to the fact that he was busy at doing something, and had no time to work on his appearance so he had no choice."

"But with only that, you can't exactly tell that he spilled something, can you?"

"No but if you look at is right thigh, don't you notice some water marks. That is made when he wiped his pants on what ever that was spilled and a few water drops flew out and landed elsewhere from the original spill. That is why it was not cleaned off and left a mark."

"Interesting, then who do you think it is."

"Most likely it's the man over there shaking hands with people over there."

"I see, he is most likely the so called special guest of this party. That is why he is so eager to get acquainted with everyone."

"Yes, His name is Katsuoka Shinzou and he is a Lawyer. Most likely he is to go to a specific spot once the awards or what ever gets handed out. That is the most likely place that Merlot will strike."

"And when that happens we will see him and catch him is that it?"

"Yea and if we're lucky we can get him before he strikes"

"Are you sure about this? What if you're wrong"

"don't worry, with night vision on even if I'm wrong I will be able to see any unusual movements in the crowed"

"Ladies and gentlemen sorry to have kept you waiting, we will now start tonight's party with the intoduction of our special guest." A voice was heard from the speakers above."

"See, his moving now."

Shinzou slowed walked over to an empty location in the back of the room. The spot light turned on him. He put up his hand and moved forward. Suddenly the spot light disappears.

Conan turned around to see what happened to the spotlight. He could see 3 or 4 men trying to find out what has happened on top. A popping sound echoed follwed by a thud.

"Ouch" Conan bursted.

"What is it?" asked Hattori

"I don't know something hit me." Conan replied then suddenly realizing the thud, "shit what happened to Mr. Katsuoka. (Turn on night vision). WHAT!!"

"What something bit you this time?" Hattori said jokingly

"That's impossible! His dead. How?!"


	4. The investigation

Ch4.

Investigations

The lights turned back on and a gasp rose over the large room. The door flung open as 4 guards stepped in and blocked the entrance of the room as chief Megure squeezed through from behind. He ran straight to the body of the man.

"This is the man that died huh. Interesting, there does not seem to be any out side damage." Megure scanned the lifeless corpse.

Actually, there is a small hole on the right side of his neck, slightly behind his ear. I'm guessing is made from a needle judging by the size. His lips are starting to change color. Looks like it was a fast death. Possibly cyanide.

"That voice!" the chief turned around, "Hattori Heiji, what are you doing here!"

"Hello!" a bright and cheerful voice came from the left.

"Conan-kun! you're here too!?"

"We just happen to be here to do some research and this party was here so we decided to take a look." Conan replied with childish innocence.

Chief dropped his brows and spoke in an ever tired face "Sigh, you seem to attract more trouble around you than your uncle Conan-kun"

"Hehehe, You say too much" Conan rubbed the back of his head and uttered.

"That's not suppose to be a good thing," Chief gave a fake laughter, "Anyways what were you saying Hattori-kun?"

A small trail of blood ran down the body's neck from the small hole. He lay still as though he was asleep. The flower on his chest, which everyone received, was now beginning to withdraw.

"Sir, we found what caused the fuse to break. It was a small bomb set with a cell phone." An officer said running in.

Chief Megure looked down pensively and gave a sigh.

Conan crawled over to take a closer look. (This smell…Cyanide. The question now is how did he manage to bring his weapon in here. There is high security at the door with metal detectors and everything, so brining anything that can relate to a weapon is out of the question. But that will mean the weapon already existed inside.)

"Mr. Guard man, can you let me out please? I got to go to the wash room, please?" Conan asked.

"Huh oh sure kid." The guard replied.

"Conan wait up, I'll come with you." Called out Hattori.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can not let you leave. Even thought you are the great high school detective. I apologize for the inconvenience but those are the orders." The guard stopped him.

Conan walked over and pulled Hattori down. "Don't worry, I'll fill you in if I find anything."

"Fine, I'll ask for all the little details of your little expedition." Hattori stood back up and turned around with unsatisfied written all over his face.

Conan walked out and scanned the vicinity. There were still police all around. The snack shop, the restaurant, he tried to get access to the operation room but was denied. Thinking that nothing more can be learnt from the outside, he walked back to the room. Hattori was waiting for him in agitation and ran straight to him sticking his face right up to the little boy. "Well, what did you find." Hattori asked.

Conan replied, "Nothing. Everything was in order, unless you count the amount of police walking all over the place. The snack shop was still open and so was the restaurant. Thought most of the customers had left. What did you find out?"

"I've managed to minimize the suspects down to 5 individuals." Hattori replied.

"I'm listening" Conan replied.

"Sakamura Aogi, Yamakiku Soshi, Nakamura Kousuke, Kiakugi Kazuko, and finally Amy Anderson."

"Why?"

"When Katsuoka died. He was facing the stage. The wound was found on the right side of his neck. No one at the time could have ran up to him, killed him, and ran back in such a short period of time. Which means an object was projected. That will minimize the suspects to one half of the room. Further more, look at where his wound is."

"I see, because it's behind his ear that will minimize to the right bottom side of the room. But even with that, anyone could have ran there while the lights turned out couldn't they."

"That's what I thought as well. I tried to see where exactly could the projectile have came from. I found out that It was right there" Hattori pointed to a square location behind a curtain sealed off by a red velvet robe about 5 meters away from the body. "That area is off limits to all the individuals that are not part of the origination of the party. Think about it, first of all, if you were going to kill someone would you bother running to that specific location to kill him? Surely someone will notice an odd behavior like that happening. When initially the lights dimmed for about 3 seconds that was a signal for the up coming members that was involved to go behind that curtain, to prepare for their speech or acts, before the lights completely faded and the spot like went on Mr. Katsuoka."

"Interesting. Behind that curtain not many will notice him if he was about to shoot something because its extra dark."

"Because everyone was busy getting ready, it was very possible to steal their eyes and call to initiate the bomb. The 5 individuals I just named was there at the location and was confirmed by number of waitresses and waiters. So, if my deduction is correct, the murder went something like this. First, the murderer went behind the curtain when the lights dimmed. Then he watched as Mr. Katsuoka get to the starting location. The starting location was set so Mr. Katsuoka stops for a short period of time. It was here that the murderer blew up the electricity and killed him from behind those curtains. There's still two mystery that I don't know about."

"What was the weapon and where did he get it from, correct?"

"Yea."

A young voice was heard from within the crowd, "Mommy, I wanna go home. Indiana Jones is on tonight and its my favorite one."

"Indiana Jones?" A lightning flew across Conan and Hattori's head, "That's it. I've found it. The way the murderer killed Mr. Katsuoka and the evidence that will determin that criminal.


	5. Kidnapped

Ch.5

Kidnapped

For this chapter only ( ) will be use for Haibara's thoughts

"At around 20:00 today, a young lawyer of age 27 was murdered at Beika Hall. Currently the police had sealed off all access into the area where the man was killed and have not yet released much information about the case. Rumors have run that the murder was planned ahead of time but no confirmation has been made so far. We will continue to bring update on this recent event as time run by. Now for the next news."

A hand reached over and turned the radio off. Haibara looked up to the late afternoon sky. (In Jp. The sun don't go down until late after 11 during the summer.) The professor was resting his eyes next to her. The clouds swam peacefully as she sat, watching, waiting for some news from the two heroes. She had noticed the arrival of the police and the intense security at the foyer. The media was crowding around the front door eager for some news from the police. It has been 2 hours since they had gone in.

"Maybe letting them go wasn't such a good idea." Haibara mumbled under her breath. (Maybe I should have stopped him even by force when he told me. This is suppose to be my problem. I can't just sit here and do nothing.) She did not know if what she was doing was right or wrong. She had let them go in alone. But if she go in, merlot will sure recognize my appearance. (He knows me too well.)

(they were fools for going in. Bunch of idiots. Even then, his in there risking his life partially for me as well. How can I just sit here? I can't, I must go.)

Haibara opened the door quietly. She looked around as she stepped off onto the side walk and closed the door behind her softly. The professor still sleeping with a face as though nothing is happening. Looking upon it, Haibara wondered that if she will be able to sleep like that again.

She walked around the out side of the building, still unsure of if she should go in or not. Haibara noticed that her hands were shaking. (I'm hesitating.) Step by step she got further away from the vehicle.

Noticing the little girl's late arrival, an eye pierced through the crowed on to her, and came on an evil smile.

Still frightened as ever, her strides began to get wider and accelerated. Without knowing, she was running. She reached the entrance to the city hall and took the handle on the door in her shaking grasp.

The smile on an anonymous individual in the crowed widened. "Seeing you here is indeed lucky for me.. Sherry!"

"Sherry!" a voice echoed from behind her. Haibara froze on the spot. With all the courage she had in her, she turned around.

"Sherry, over here. What took you so long, we've been waiting for almost half an hour." A young teenage boy waved across the street with some of his friends to his girl friend. The lass happily skipped across and united happily with her friend.

phew. Haibara sighed in relief. She proceeded to open the door. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a police officer smiling back toward her.

"Hi there little girl. Are you looking for something?" the officer questioned still smiling.

"ummm. Yea. My daddy is working in there and I just came by looking for him." Haibara answered innocently, trying not to look too stressed about the incident.

"I see. But I'm sorry, I can't let you in at the moment." The officer replied.

"How come?" Haibara asked.

"Because…" The officer spoke but this time his voice had changed into a female's voice. Haibara's eyes opened wide in terror. "You're coming with me." With that he held a handkerchief to her mouth. Drowsiness took over Haibara and she collapsed into her captor's hands.

The professor opened his eyes slowly and looked around with a yawn. He quickly noticed the missing person next to him and immediately rose, hitting his head on the roof of his car. He searched the vicinity to see if he can still see her. The old man got out of his car and searched left and right. "Ai-kun" he called out. No answer was heard. He then caught something in the crowed. An orange brown haired little girl was being carried off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIIING…..RIIING

"Huh, whats that." Hattori asked.

"That's probably just the professor wondering how we're doing on the case." Conan replied ready to tell the professor that he had solved the case and would be out in no time.

…Hello? Oh, hey professor, I thought it was you. We've cleaned up this case and we will be out soon."

"Shinichi, listen to me. Ai-kun has just been kidnapped by some one."

"What!?" Conan exclaimed.

"Listen carefully shinichi. Use your glasses to find her before they are too far away for you to track. I would also like to warn you. The skateboard that I fixed today morning has not been able to fully charge. It will only run until the sun goes down. That should give you at most 45 minutes of running time."

"I'll go immediately." Conan replied with determination.

"Something wrong there Kudou?" Hattori asked with curiosity.

"Haibara just got kidnapped." Conan replied, anger rang in his voice.

"What!" surprised by the comment, Hattori replied in an extra loud noise. Chief Megure came over and asked if something was wrong. "No, no, nothing is wrong. Just that this kid said something humorous that's all."

"Making jokes at a time like this. What kind of nerves do you guys have, geezus." The chief went back to work.

Hattori looked over to Conan again. "So what are you going to do."

"I've got no choice. Hattori, I'll leave things here with you. I'm going after Haibara."

"How, you don't even know where she is."

"Don't worry. My classmate friends and me went to the aquarium today. If I'm right she should still have her Detective Boys Badge' on her. If I can follow the signal in that, I'm sure I will be able to find her location."

Conan reached to his glasses and pressed the tracking button. "Just as I thought. She do have it and she's on the move. Gotta go. Hattori, you got the rest."

With that Conan ran outside and started the turbo on his skate board.

End. Ch5

Review are well appreciate it as long as they're fair.

Please review!!

Next chapter will be a revelation. What will happen to Haibara, and who and how was Mr. Katsuoka murdered.


	6. There's always only one truth

Ch6.

There's always only one truth

Once again ( ) will be used for Conan's thoughts

(They're headed toward the Southern side of the city. At the rate they're going, they're on a car. Damn it, why didn't you stay in the car like you were suppose to. This way!)

Conan jetted through the road dodging cars, people, and obstacles with ease. (I'm coming Haibara. Don't worry, I'm coming!)

"Where did Conan-kun go?" Chief Megure asked.

"Ohh, He said that he received a call from home from Ran-san and he went home." Lied Hattori precipitating across his forhead. "Anyways, I think we should cleans things up here as well Chief Megure."

"What are you saying." The chief raised his eyebrows, "Wait, are you saying that…"

"Yea. I know how the Murderer managed to kill Mr. Katsuoka." Hattori grined.

"Excellent. So, who is it?" Chief Megure questioned with great enthusiasm.

Upon this the crowd gathered in a circle around the great detective of the west.

"First lets go over the case once more. The entrance to this building is closely guarded. There are metal detectors, guard's men, and a thorough baggage check. From these, it raises the main question to the case, that is **where did the murderer bring his weapons in from?** Anything in related to a weapon such as knives, guns ect. Will be caught at the door so that means that the weapon must have been in the building to start with. The object could not have been a knife or gun for it was impossible to bring in to the building and there is just simply no such mark left on the body."

"So you're saying that he was poisoned?" asked the tubby chief.

"Precisely, and a powerful one at that. Also if I'm not mistaken, judging from the smell I've smelled since I ran here, that poison is cyanide. This poison can kill an individual instantly. We did not hear any scream because the person died before he could. The location of his wound just made the regular process more faster."

"You mean the back of his ear?"

"Yes, I'm guessing that he must have hit an artery that went straight to his brain causing the instant death, even thought that may have just been due to luck."

"But how did the murderer know where he was in the dark."

"Oh, that's not hard. The place that he was suppose to go was decided before the party had started so anyone could have known the general area of where he was when the light turned off."

"Hmm, I see. But how did he bring the substance in to the building."

"Cyanide is a solid poison that can easily be found. The murderer probably placed it in a bottle and told the front that it was just cold medicine. Even if he was asked by the front to take one to prove it, he could easily have hidden a real one in his hand, pretend to take one out, and eat it on the spot."

"But what did the murderer use. My crew has been flipping this place upside down trying to find it but we have not found anything so far."

"You see, that's where I thought it was weird as well. I would have suspected at least something to be found by now as well. But since nothing has turned out, it got me to think that the weapon was not something that was odd to have in the building. If that be the case, what is it that the murderer that used. Then it struck me."

"And… what was it Hattori-kun"

"Indiana Jones!" Hattori responded with glowing eyes.

"Huh. You mean that archeologist in the movies? What does he have anything to do with this?" Question marks were juggling above the chief's head showing how he had no clue to what Hattori was talking about.

Hattori laughed, "Haven't you seen his movies Chief Megure. Don't you remember, the angry Indians that attacked him?"

Megure came to a sudden realization, "DARTS!!"

"Right. But in this case, the murderer used an extra sharp toothpick and a straw. Both of which can be found at the snack shop and the restaurant out side."

"Wait a minute." The chief replied with a dubious gesture. "If you were to use a straw and a tooth-pick then that can only work if the toothpick's radius and the straw's radius was the same and even if they were, it would take a humongous force of air to blow the pick out and stick it into a person's body."

"Paper towels Chief Megure. Allow me to demonstrate." Saying this, Hattori pulled out a marshmallow, some tissue paper, a straw and a toothpick. "We will say that this marshmallow is human skin."

"Hmmm." Chief megure looked intensely.

"First you take the toothpick and break it in half. Notice how the tooth pick is able to form on the broken side a more harder tip then the front?"

"But that won't be for all the case will it?"

'No, but that doesn't mean that the murderer only tried it once. Remember, the restaurant is just outside. He could have done it over and over again. I'm guessing at least one out of 5-8 toothpicks will have this result. Even if it doesn't, the store waiters won't even notice because in a big restaurant such as the one outside doesn't have just one waiter or waitress at the front desk. They switch between everyone to help each customer at the maximum speed. Lucky for me, mine was able to break in such way the first time. Now I will take a ripping out of the tissue paper here and make it wet with some spit and rap it around the toothpick. I then install this toothpick into the straw like so." Hattori slides the toothpick inside with the side that's rapped inward and the sharp side forward. "And finally", He takes a big breath and blew into the straw in a sudden way as though a small explosion occurred in his mouth. The toothpick flew out with a pop from the straw and stabbed into the marshmallow like an arrow. The tissue has now flown off somewhere else into the room.

A surprised look can be seen from the chief's expression. Hattori continued, "Also another question came into my mind when I realized the security cameras in this place. If anyone was doing something suspicious during the time such as dialing a number on their cell phone. But since no reports have came in on that so I'm guessing that he was not caught on camera. Even if he did it under his chest, I'm sure someone in the audience would have noticed it. Therefore I decided to test out some things. We all saw the direction that Mr. Katsuoka was facing when the spotlight turned on him, therefore I know that he was murdered from the back of the room. To be more precise, behind that curtain," Hattori pointed, "I am pretty sure of that because I've tested it out with my finger and followed it around in all different possibilities and non of which have gone outside from some where from the back of the room. I also checked the security camera and I found 2 individuals that was talking on their cell phones but they were both talking for some time before the lights went out so that went out of the question. Besides, no one was running after the lights turned out according to the tapes and the fact that no one reported seeing it. (Hattori continues to explain what he explained to Conan earlier in chapter 4) And so I've come to the conclusion of those 5 individuals."

A look of stress stroke across the 5 individual's face. "I've noticed something that determined the criminal because of a specific behavior of an individual."

"A specific behavior?" Chief Megure swallowed his saliva and reached his neck forward. The room was at total silence.

"Nakamura-san, I've noticed you put your lips on your ice tea but I hadn't notice that your ice tea had gone down in volume earlier. Also, I've noticed that the moment Mr. Katsuoka died, you received a new cup of ice tea. I could tell by the lemon on the top." Hattori smiled and turned toward Nakamura Kousuke.

"Are you saying that?"

"Yes, the person who murdered Mr. Katsuoka is you! Kousuke-san." Hattori Heiji pointed with his index finger. Nakamura was grinding his teeth.

"You didn't actually drink it but you could not have not drink it for it would bring suspicion upon you if you had ordered the ice tea and not drink it. So, you would timely put your lips on it to pretend that you are drinking it. You see, it takes time for cyanide to completely dissolve in a solution, In order to assure that there would be cyanide on the toothpick he would need a saturated solution, or in other words, the point where a solution has dissolved nearly all that it can dissolve. To do this requires time so you did not drink any during that time. Unlike drinking down an infected liquid when you intend to put it on another object it is critical that the poison gets onto the object. If the cyanide concentration isn't high enough then there is a chance that it won't go on. And when …"

"Ha, impossible, at that time, the stadium was pitch black. Even if the gathering location for us people that was involved in the party was very close to the starting location that don't mean anything. As for the lemon, it just proved that I haven't used it. That can't mean anything. Or what, did you wish to test my ice tea for signs of poison? I can assure you that…and where had the weapon gone to huh?" said Nakamura angrily.

"I won't find any" Hattori cut in to finish off the sentence, "And I bet that you flushed the straw and the toothpick down the toilet in the hotel as well to get rid of evidence. As for retrieving the weapon that is easy. All you have to do is tie a string on the tooth pick and pull is back after you had killed Mr. Katsuoka."

"Just as I thought. It's just a silly kid's deduction. No proof at all." Laughed Nakamura.

"Oh, I've got evedence." Hattori gave a confident grin.

"What?" Namura reacted turning white.

"The tissue paper that you used. Judging by the straw size that you had access to, shouldn't be that small. Also, I know that it must have flew off because it had hit Conan right after the lights turned off."

"SIR!! We've found it. A ball of tissue that contained signs of cyanide." An inspector came running in.

"You see, now then, can we get a sample of your saliva?" Hattori laughed.

"Damn. That was my mistake. I didn't know that the peace of tissue was going to fly off and I didn't have the time to find it and retrieve it. But, now that I've been told to the end, guess I shouldn't stick around any more." Nakamura smiled and snapped his fingers.

Immediately two smoke bombs fell from his suit and exploded conceiving him from vision, quickly followed by 3 simultaneous explosions at the front door. Sound of shattering glass could be heard from out side the room. The smoke cleared but the man was now gone.

"Damn it, find him!! Chase him down!" Said the chief with rage.

"Assassination crew leader. I guess even they have slip ups. Kudou, I hope all goes well in your side." Hattori mumbled under his breath.

Time was running out for our little hero when a final strike of luck flew in. (Haibara's signal stopped moving. But that could mean… She could be immediately killed. No! stop thinking so negative. I only have about 10 minutes of time left before the skate board become dead. Hold on Haibara, I'm coming!!) Conan zoomed down the streets against the setting sun, which now lay as though parallel to the clouds giving it an extra red tinge. Sweat glided sideways, flying off into the air.

The tired eyes slowly opened. In front of her was the police officer that she remembered from back at the hotel. "Huh, where am I?" Coming to a sudden realization that her hands were bound, she wiggled herself up.

"So your finally awake." The young man said. "But Sherry, meeting you in a place like that. It must have been my lucky day. I had first just gone there to make sure that Merlot wasn't planning anything stupid and to hear on his success but this is even better."

"Who are you?" Haibara asked intimidated and half not wanting to know the answer.

(Shit, my board is dieing. I'm going to have to run from here on. The place can't be too far. Maybe 500meters. Don't worry Haibara, I'm almost there.) Conan dashed away. His breathe speeding up faster and faster. His heart jumped more rapidly. Yet he didn't know, he didn't even think about how much he pushed himself.

"Don't worry, if things turn out bad, I'll protect you" The promise of he made flashed back in front of him echoing in his mind. (DAMN IT. Be okay, just please..BE OKAY!)

"Its time Sherry. Think of this as a punishment for escaping from the organization with out even saying good bye to me." The young man raised his guns and pointed it to Haibara's head. Haibara closed her eyes and prepared for the on coming impact.

SWOOSH

She opened her eyes in surprise and noticed a soccer ball flying and hitting the gun off the man's hands. Breathing heavily in front of her was a familiar backside. "Remember, (pant) I promised you."

Haibara whispered quietly under her tiny smile, "Baka."

The man's eyes narrowed, "Cool guy…"

End…..

Wow, that took more pages than expected.

As always, Review are always well appreciated

Next chapter is the climax chapter. I will publish it sometime in the next 2-5 days. I'm sure you all would have guess who the officer is since I even changed my title because of it.

I don't know, putting Gin in the story would have screwed up the general plot of the anime too much so I changed it.

To Dagron: No, Sherry was that other girl's name. I put that in as a calm before the storm type of thing I guess.


	7. Conan vs Belmot

Ch7.

Conan vs. Belmot

"Long time no see, Belmot" Conan looked up sharply, the streetlight reflecting off his glasses. Darkness has consumed the skies. A slight overcast blocked out the stars and the moon. The once moving chains and heavy metals at the factory beside them were now silent. In the small back alley, surrounded by the binding cold wires of the fences, he glared angrily toward the villain.

The warm summer air was starting to cool. The graffiti on the walls and the rusted hinges on the cranes above echoed and eeriness that was able to send chills down a person's back deep into their bones.

"I'd say we played long enough, don't you Belmot?" Conan laughed still holding his glare.

"Indeed young one." Belmot lifted the mask she was wearing and pulled it off in one smooth motion, "Maybe I should finish you once and for all." She pulled out a second hand gun from her left pocket as she took off her jacket.

The ball that had hit the first gun had now rolled back to Conan's side. He put his right foot on the ball. "I see, so that other person behind the restaurant earlier today was also you I take it."

"Huh?" a dubious face struck on the young woman.

"I believe you hold in your hand a derringer. A maximum bullet capacity of 4 bullets, single shot handgun. You don't take me seriously do you?" Conan looked up more excited then angry.

Belmot looked down on the young soldier and smiled, "Don't worry, this is more than enough for what I need to do."

"Then what is your real purpose? Derringers aren't exactly a one hit kill weapon. They were a popular weapon during the old west between riverboat gamblers. They are mostly for self-protection because of their small size. Ideal range is not much more than few meters. But I suppose that all you need is a few inches." Conan asked calmly.

"I have no other purpose but to kill that girl. I was specially assigned to kill her. I've received much information on that girl from Merlot." Belmot announced showing little emotion what so ever.

Haibara narrowed her eyes.

"You dirty whore!" Conan exclaimed. He taped his ball with his right leg upwards and kicked it with all his might, the ball dashed across the dead air cutting the stand off.

Belmot dodged to the left and opened fire. The bullet traveled passed Conan's left cheek but he was able to dodge it just in time. He felt his cheek to check the damage the looked back up and laughed. Belmot noticed this laugh and turned around quickly. The ball he had kicked earlier had bounced off the wall behind her and was headed toward her once more. She bent back as the ball traveled skimming the tip of her nose. She noticed the young detective holding up his watch, which aimed directly toward her. A needle flew out; Belmot immediately fell on her back.

"Damn, missed again" Conan spoke in disappointment. Belmot raised her weapon as she rolled to the right and shot as she rose. Seeing the open chance as Conan dived to dodge the bullet, she dove as well to get her other handgun. A slight miss calculation occurred when Conan dove and accidentally hit his head on a metal pole. The sound clank echoed in the darkened ally. Belmot laughed as she was reunited with both her guns. The small detective got up slowly, showing his back.

"Freeze, this is the FBI, through down your weapons and come out with your hands up!" The sound of agent Jodie was heard from behind. Belmot turned around in surprise but no one was there. A heavy impact came to her back She flew forward and landed with a heavy thud.

"K…Little brat." She rolled over slowly. The familiar grin on the young man's face illuminated as blood trickled down his open wound.

Belmot laughed at the lad's wickedness. She rose to her feet slowly holding the area of her back that was hit. Conan walked forward. "Now then, I know that if you wanted to kill Haibara, you would have done it already. What is the purpose of you brining her here? Speak quickly!"

Haibara had been at shock watching the melee that was happening in front of her. She noticed something odd. She noticed that Belmot was slowly sliding her hand that was rubbing her wound downwards. Belmost lifted her shirt at her back. Conan still moving forward. Haibara's eyes opened widely. "Watch out, she has another gun!" Haibara gotten to her feet and ran in madness. She had lost control of her body. _I can't let this happen, not to you Kudou-kun. I can't allow you to get hurt because of someone like me. _

Belmot quickly pulled the last gun out and pulled on the trigger. Things seem to travel slowly after that. Seconds seem be divided into 100 pieces and each was occurring like a slide show. Each picture was cut deeply into Conan's mind. Haibara jumped and tackled Conan away. The bullet stabbed itself through her chest and she fell harshly on the cold floor. There she lay in silence.

Conan's face had changed to speechless terror. "Haibara!!!" he screamed. He crawled over to her and took her to his arms. "Common, say something." He shook her gently.

"You should worry about yourself more my little detective." A evil smirk came on the woman's face.

"Why you..." furious rage was drawn upon the young innocent boy.

"What happened there, kid. Lost your cool already?" Belmot laughed.

That was the last straw, Conan could take no more. He charged forward, jumped up, and kicked at her head. Belmot dodged this with ease by bending back just ever so slightly. As Conan fell, the up coming knee almost caught him if he did not put his arms forward to block. An elbow came from the top and striking him to the back of his head.

-pssst-

Belmot's eyes opened wide. Conan fell hard on the cement floor. He sat up still holding the back of his head and laughed, "You fell right into my trap."

"You…" weakness could be heard from her voice.

"That's right. The little charge and scream was just a play. I knew that you would dodge that kick. By letting you think that I was mad with rage, you would let your guard down. That gave me the chance to get you with my tranquilizer gun." Conan explained with his eyes growing heavy, "But I didn't think I would be hit like this."

"Damn brat." Said belmot as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry. The police should be here any moment. I called them before I came in. So, you can stay and kill me if you want but by the time you waist your energy doing that, you would have non-left to escape from this place. You can then tell the law all about your little club." Conan spoke, still holding on to his smile.

Belmot's gave a black eye to the little boy and chuckled, "I guess, I'll have to settle the score with you some other time. "chiisana tantei-san"(little detective)

With that, she wobbled out of Conan's vision.

Taking one last glance toward his fallen companion laying a few meters away from him, he collapsed. The sound of sirens can be heard in the distance getting louder and louder.

End…

To be continued.

I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the epilogue of this story, so don't forget to read it.

As always review are well appreciated 


	8. epilogue

Ch8.

Epilogue

His eyes opened slowly. They could not focus very fast. He could see a figure rising up to his right but could not see who. "Conan-kun, are you awake?" A gentle voice of a woman entered his ear. He wondered who was there. The sound he heard so many times, so fimiliar, but at the time he could not tell. He just knew that it was a fimiliar voice. The young boy reached up with his hands and rubbed his eyes. They slowly returned to focus.

Ran was standing next to his bed side, "Conan-kun? You're awake." Her eyelids moved downwards showing great relief. Lines of dried tears could still be seen on her cheeks.

"Where am I?" Conan asked softly.

"You're in the hospital." Ran replied smiling back.

Suddenly remembering what had happened, he jumped up and yelled, "Haibara, where is she."

"She just received her operation." Ran replied.

"and is she okay?" Conan pushed on.

"she's…of course she's okay, haha don't' worry yourself." Ran tried not to show her sad face.

-----flash back of Ran-----

The doctors came out of the operation room. The professor, Ran, Sonoko, and even old man Moori was there. They all ran up eager to here what happened. The doctor flipped his note book and checked on the patient he just worked on. The anticipation was murderous. The doctor looked up and opened his mouth, "the young lady was shot from the back on to her left lung. She is under intensive care and may stay there for the next few days. We still can't say for sure about her survival but if she make it for 24 hours then there should not be too much trouble from there on."

"And what about Conan," Asked Moori.

"The young man have suffered slight concussion and he may feel some headaches and possible high fever but I believe he will make a full recovery." The doctor reported.

-----end flash back-----

"You just rest for now okay? I'll be right back." Whispered Ran brushing his hair with her hands.

"Kay." Conan laid back down. He could hear the steps getting softer and softer, then to nothing.

Down the hall, Ran saw the professor sitting with a with his face to the floor."You were still here professor?" Ran asked.

"Yes. With Ai-kun so badly hurt I can't help it to think it was my fault." The professor spoke.

"Don't worry, she's a strong girl. She'll pull through. Just believe." Ran tried to cheer him up.

"Thank you Ran-kun." The professor forced a smile but his eyes didn't change.

Time passed and the sun rose from the hills. Conan woke up still feeling slightly weak from his "battle". Ran was still sitting by his side, now asleep. "Thank you, Ran." He whispered at the sleeping beauty, then reached over and put a sheet over her. He walked out to the hall way. Professor Agasa was stretching his arms as he breathed in some sweet morning air from the window. "Professor!" he called out.

"Huh, ohhh Shinichi. You're awake! I was starting to get worried when you slept for an entire day. That hit on the head must have got you good." Professor said brightly.

"Judging by your spirits, I take it that Haibara is okay?" The young lad deducted.

"Yea, the doctor said that she will live. She won't be able to do must exercise for a while but she will be fine." The professor laughed. Tention fell from Conan's face and he sat on the bench beside him.

"What happened with Hattori and Merlot?" Conan asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Merlot got away. I've told the police that You and Ai-kun was suppose to meet me at the Beika hall for supper but you never showed up. Right now they wish to ask you what happened that night. I hope you give a good explanation." The professor told him.

"Yea, I got that all figured out." Shinichi said.

As though on cue, Chief Megure came around the corner of the building. "Hey! Conan kun. Great, your up. Sorry for being so hasty but, tell us what happened that night. Who did this to you?"

"I don't remember too much but, I remember me and Haibara walking to a restaurant but we still had some time before we were suppose to beet with the professor so we decided to walk around for a bit. We reached that old abandoned factory and a man with a muff on his mouth grabbed Haibara in. I think the man was a kidnapper but we were seen by a lady and I think she called the police. We got into a struggle when I went in to chase him. It was during the struggle that he fired the gun and hit Haibara. I jumped at him but he knocked me down on the back of my head and ran away. That's about all I can remember." Conan explained his phony tale.

"Do you remember any specific detail on the man." Asked chief Megure.

"No, I can't remember much about him at all. It all happened so fast…" the little boy looked down.

"I see. We'll do out best to see if we can find this crook. Don't worry." Chief Megure patted the boy's head and walked away.

"Wait!" Conan called. The chief turned around wondering what he wanted, "What happened to the murder that killed that man."

"Oh! You missed all of it. It turned out that it was Nakamura-san that killed that lawyer. But, later when we searched for his records, nothing came up. His name wasn't in the data base, nor a matching picture in any of the files. His so called friends didn't exist or existed but they didn't know who he was. Everything is a big mess on that case and we still don't know what to do." Chief Megure announced back.

"I see." Conan replied then looked down pensively.

Ran standing behind the tubby inspector ran up and picked him up holding him to her chest. "You crazy little boy! Why didn't you call for help." Warm tears poured out of her eyes. "You could have died, do you know how close you were to being shot yourself."

"I wish it was me." He whispered.

Ran eyes widened, her tears flew off. Her memories of Shinichi came back to her.

-----Ran's flash back-----

"Do you know what my favoriate words were in the homes series?" asked shinichi with a bright face, "That's if I can put you at ease, I would be more than happy to take death to myself"

----end flashback----

Ran grined proudly, "Baka na ko (stupid little kid). My stupid stupid little boy."

The End…

I hope you enjoyed reading this story.

Remember to give me a review :c)

I'll be waiting patiently.


End file.
